The Order of the Knights
by Fellclaw
Summary: The Life of a Lucario that has odd powers and a strange past.
1. Chapter 1

The Order of the Knights  
Chapter 1  
Revelations

To start this off, this is a Pokemon parody. All people, places, things, and ideas belong to their rightful owners. Because of language, younger readers should be wary when they read this. This story picks up from Jollyroy's story Captured, and happens between the part when Ike passed out near the end and Zangoose nearly got killed. Only this chapter retains Jollyroy's story, yet some characters remain consistent in this story. Now, please enjoy this story.

Gengar knew that Ike was in trouble. After he finished off his food, he left the house, and headed towards the forest. Flying equal to that of a fighter jet, he searched the forest. Gengar had heard rumors from other pokemon that a group that lived inside a castle in the middle of a great lake aided in rescues and served justice. Gengar finally made it to a waterfront. He set down, recouped his energy, and looked out across the water. A grand castle lied not far from him on an island. He flew towards it. He floated over the water and landed on the island. He looked around and found huge oak doors. Being a ghost Pokemon, he glided through. Gengar gave a guard a startle.

"Please...I need help..." he said to the guard Pokemon, which was a Golurk.

"Umm, ok." The Golurk tuned to a small intercom-like device. "Knights! We have a level two situation! I repeat, a level two situation!" He turned to look at Gengar. "Don't worry little guy, help is on the way."

Ike had already passed out. Ninetails and Mightyena were done with him. But lucario wasn't done with Zangoose yet. She grabbed her by the throat and slammed her paw down into her head.  
"You will suffer for betraying us!" She yelled. She threw the Pokemon onto the ground. Lucario walked away. She tuned towards Zangoose. "Time to die, you traitor." She materialized a long bone from her aura. She charged towards Zangoose. She raised it into the air, and swung. But suddenly something flew from the sky, kicked Lucario in the head twice, and nimbly landed behind her. "Who has the balls?" she yelled at this new opponent. He stood up, and she noticed that it was another Lucario. But he seemed to have a very intense aura. He stared at her. A Salamence landed behind the other Lucario."Go away! Stay out of my business, and I'll let you live!" She yelled. He didn't move an inch. Her patience had run out. "Ok, so of that's how you want to be, fine." Lucario readied her aura bone. The other muttered something.

"Guardian mode, activate." Lu's aura created armor on his body. He the held his right arm out to the side. "Aura Sword." With a flash of light a blue sword appeared inside his hand. At that moment Mightyena and Ninetails lunged at the two newcomers. The Salamence grabbed Mightyena with his mouth, threw her, and slammed his tail into Ninetails. He smashed all four of his feet into the ground and used earthquake. The two lost their footing, and cracked heads together. They both passed out. The female Lucario charged at Lu. He jumped over her and struck her in the back. She fell down, but quickly got back up. She swung her aura-bone at him, but he stopped it with his blade. He swept at Lucario's feet, and knocked her down. Lu closed his eyes. He put both hands together and put them off to his side. He concentrated most of his aura into his hands. Lucario, thinking that this was just a fancy aura sphere, charged one up and shot it at Lu. Suddenly he became surrounded by blue aura that looked like flames around his body. Her aura sphere dissipated when it hit his radiant aura. His concentrated aura in his hands became bigger.

"What is this?" she snarled. He opened his eyes and locked them onto Lucario.

"Take this, Bitch! Aura Cannon!" Lu thrust his hands forward, and in doing so blasted a beam of aura at Lucario. It hit her, and then exploded. When the smoke had cleared, Lucario was on her hands and knees, panting.

"How...why...who?" she mumbled. Lu walked to her.

"Now, you have two choices. One: be put on trial for your crimes, or Two: be silenced here and now. It's completely up to you." She stood up. Trying to act fast, Lucario turned around and tried to finish off the nearby Zangoose. Suddenly a large figure shot out of the ground and landed in front of her. It was an Excadrill.

"Not so fast!" Exca said. Lucario started to panic. A jet like object flew past, and dropped someone. They landed next to her. It was a Bisharp. The jet like object's appearance, which was a Latios, became blurred, and it landed as a Zoroark. Lucario was outnumbered and surrounded.

"Give up. You haven't a chance to win." Lu said to the female Lucario. She snarled at him.

"I will never give up! The royal family's blood runs through my veins!" Lu smiled.

"Yes, but if your so royal, why were you banished?" Zoroark asked. She glared at him.

"If you want to know, it was because I was denied the throne by someone else!" She looked at Lu. "By his and my best friend!" Lu looked down.

"Was our best friend. But neither are you. You have become corrupt."

"Why? What were you banished for? Was it because you're a freak!" He turned around.

"No, it was because I'm different. This conversation is over." Lucario scoffed.

"You still can't do anything to me. You're too scared to really harm an old friend."

"True, but fortunately, my friend isn't. Exca, you know what to do." Lu said. Excadrill raised one of her bladed claws and smashed it on the female lucario's head. She fainted. Salamence grabbed ninetails and mightyena both by the tail with his mouth and flew off. Zoroark grabbed lucario by both arms and held her up. Gengar floated up to them.

"Thank you." He merely said, before taking Ike and Zangoose to their house. Excadrill left by drilling into the ground.

"Let's go, guys." Lu said. The three jumped off the cliff, and Zoroark changed into Latios again, holding the passed out Lucario and his companions on each of his wings. They flew eastward, towards the bleak, but noticeable sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

The Order of the Knights  
Chapter 2  
Pages Unfold

This is a Pokemon parody. All people, places, things, and ideas belong to their rightful owners.

The seven Pokemon that left the cliff by flight glided over the vast glade. They travel deep into the forest, nearly to it's heart. Soon the immense lake came into view. Lucario and her "sisters" were still knocked out. They eventually made it to the castle. The huge oak doors had already been opened; wear as Excadrill had made it there first. Salamence flew above the castle, and lowered down into a hole in one of the inner buildings. He dropped Ninetails and Mightyena into a large, gold colored cage. The entrance above the two closed and locked.

Lucario and his two friends had flown straight inside the castle, and had come up to the room with the golden cage. Zoroark changed into his original form and walked up to the cage, still holding onto the passed out lucario. Bisharp walked up to the cage and turned a dial three times to the left. A door on the cage's side opened up, and they saw the other two inside already.  
"Toss her in." Lu said. Zoroark threw, more than tossed, her into the cage. The door slammed shut, and Bisharp turned the dial three times to the right, locking it.

A scout Lucario witnesses the battle on the cliff. After the last four set off into the sky, he turned and ran into the other direction. He had strict orders to observe and report what he saw. He, unlike other lucario, was wearing his clan's mark. It was three red lines across his left ear. He also wore armlets and greaves, which were made out of bone. He ran as fast as his body would allow him to. The forest began to become wild. Trees touched the sky, and roots rose over four feet in height. He simply bounded over them. The ground was obstructed with large rocks. A mountain stood, lone and dominating over the large forest. He finally slowed down. He moved at a brisk walk now. Suddenly two objects jumped down at him.  
"Don't scare me like that!" he screamed. Two guard lucarios stood before him.  
"Sorry, but you know the rules. We need to check whoever approaches is friend or foe. Pass, brother." He stepped past, and walked a short while further. A small hole in the ground was hidden by a great fern tree. He jumped into it, and slid down a tunnel. He came to a stop, and stood up. A whole civilization of lucario resided there. The makeshift houses were bustling with families of Lucarios and Riolus. The ground rose up, and on top of the highest point a mansion-like building laid there. He walked strait to it, and knocked on the doors. He was let in, and frisked for concealed weapons. He handed over his knife, which was hewn out of bone. He stepped into a large room. Another lucario sat on a stone throne. He had a cow skull on his head, which acted as his crown. He wore a necklace made out of rib bones. The scout kneeled.  
"Speak, brother. What news do you bring?" he stood up.  
"I bring news concerning one of the banished. The"odd"one. He has captured another one of the banished clan members, along with her companions. What should we do?" the leader smiled.  
"I was just about to lift the banishment on the two, but it seems like Lu has betrayed us. We'll go and "recover" her and her companions from his custody. He'll have no choice but to concede or die. Commander!"(btw, they have chain of command) He called to one near him.  
"Sire?"  
"Mobilize the forces. If we can, we'll take that castle by force, and destroy the order of the knights." the commander nodded. The entire city was bustling with activity. Their fighters massed towards armories. many were equipped with shields bearing their mark, and basic steel blades. Some took bows and arrows, and others wielded pikes(spears). They started to march out of their city, many saying goodbye to their loved ones.  
"The war between us and the Order has nearly begun." Said their king. With his commander by his side, they took to the front of their forces, and lead them into the direction of the grand castle.

Lucario woke up, and her head hurt. The other two were still passed out. She stood up, slowly. She found herself inside a cage. Immediately she attempted to break free of the metal prison. She tried aura sphere, bone rush, close combat, and even dragon pulse, yet it hardly even made a dent.  
"It's no use, you know." Someone outside spoke to her. She snarled.  
"And why is that?" The other spoke  
"Because, it's made out of Platmond." A Golurk came into view.  
"Don't you mean platinum?"  
"No. This ore, rare as it is, is forged in flames almost equal that to the sun. Two key elements are put into the chasm in which this is made: platinum, the strongest metal, and diamond, the strongest mineral. Those infused together make the strongest ore in existence, henceforth the name Platmond. Nothing can destroy it."  
"They also said the same thing about a human ship called the titanic, yet it sunk from ice!" the Golurk tuned around.  
"That was a sad tragedy, yes, but this isn't a ship. Also, someone wanted to see you." Lu stepped into the chamber that the cage rested in.  
"What do you want, traitor?" Lucario yelled. He smiled.  
"I would like you to repent you ways and join us. We could use you."  
"Why would I trust you?"  
"Would you rather rot in this cell, or be free with us?" She stood there, thinking.  
"Fine, but I'm not trusting you."  
"That's fine, you don't have too." Golurk unlocked the door. Lucario stepped out, and Golurk carried out the other two, and set them down, still passed out. A Scizor suddenly rushed in.  
"Sir! You had better come look at this!" Lu followed him out. They were on the outer wall. Across the lake, hundreds of lucarios stood at the forests edge.  
"What is it?" Scizor asked. Lu turned around. Sound the alarms! Level 1 emergency" He looked at Scizor. "They're called Bone clan. It seems that a family reunion is in order."


	3. Chapter 3

The Order of the Knights

Chapter 3

A Trial by Fire

This is a Pokemon parody. All people, places, things, and ideas belong to their rightful owners.

The whole order was rushing to the walls and barricades. The were outnumbered by Bone clan by nearly 500-150. Bisharp walked up to Lu.

"We don't have enough to hold them off for long. We need to activate the suits." Lu looked out towards the edge of the lake.

"Hehe. It's been quite a while since we had to use them. Take Lucario with you and wake them from their slumber. The two hurried towards the inner part of the castle. Entering a room, it had a spiral staircase that lead up and down. They went to the down stairs. After about a minute of descending, they entered an ancient looking room with a door at the far end.

"When we first found this place, it was just Lu, Salamence, Zoroark, and I. The place was perfect, and as we explored it, we found this room." He opened the door ahead. Inside rested hundreds of suits of armor.

"Then we found these. We thought that the humans who lived here at older times left these behind. Whoever built them were very advanced in the arts of technology, so they might be as old as they seem to be." Bi walked up to a keypad and put in a 5-diget code. Suddenly, the armor started to move. They did streaches, and warmed up like someone who had just woke up from sleep. One stood out from the rest. He had golden pauldrins and a sword that bore a emerald in the hilt, visible from both sides. "Hello, Nestis, my old friend."

"And hello to you, good sir! What has it been, two years since we last met?"

"Almost, but we're in trouble. Bone clan has reared their ugly heads in our direction, and currently rest on our doorstep. We'll need your power to defeat them."

The suit cocked his head.

"How? We'll be spotted too easily." Bisharp chuckled.

"They can sense aura, but since you guys are synthetic, they don't have a chance . We have the advantage over them." The suits started to move into a formation. Lucario stared at them in amazement. She walked up to Nestis.

"So, what are you guys exactly?" He turned to her.

"Curious, are we? Well, I really haven't the faintest clue. We were build by a master craftsman, known simply as Gearmaster, but nobody except one knows them. The only thing we have is part of a name wrote in a diary. It's -bur; and we have no idea who's name that is."

"Wow. That's confusing." she said. Suddenly six Excadrill entered the room. Lucario watched them. They drilled into the side wall, and half of the suits followed. The rest made it up the stairwell. She and Bisharp followed at the back. The suits moved to the outer and inner walls, and held position there. The two, and Nestis, went back to where they left Lu and Scizor. The five stood there, waiting for Bone clan to make their move.

"This is your last chance, Lu! Surrender, or face imminent death!" Their leader called out from the shore.

"What ever happened to the first warning?" Zoroark asked as he showed up. The Lucario across the shore combined their aura to create a aura-barrier. All readied aura spheres.

"Ready!" The commander yelled. "Take Aim!" he turned to his leader. "The call's all yours, sire." Je grinned.

"Fire! Break down their walls!" A massive volley of aura spheres flew at the castle. They hit, but then didn't. They were all deflected by an invisible barrier.

"Ha! You may have brawn on your side, but we have technology on ours!" Lu yelled out at them. The leader barred his teeth. He closed his eyes, and looked around. He noticed, with his aura, six objects under the ground moving towards them.

"Stand fast! The attack from under!" the Excadrill burst out of the ground behind their lines. Most focused their attention on them, which was a fatal mistake. While their backs were tuned, at least a hundred suits erupted from the water and the ground, taking them completely by surprise. They drew swords and clashed them with Bone clan. Being heavily outnumbered, their master skills aided them. For every suit that was downed by a Bone Lucario, Five B.L.s were beaten down by the suits. The situation looked grim for the offenders.

"Brothers, follow me!" the leader yelled. They ran out onto the water, which they could stand on because of their aura. They charged at the castle, with only half of their forces. The jumped, and dug claws into the castle's side. Some climbed, while others used rock climb. They managed to get on top of the wall, and the fight begun on the castle. Knights, Suits, and Bone clan fought in almost every part of the castle. The B. leader found Lu. He threw a spear at him, which he knocked out of the air. Lu tuned to Scizor.

"Watch Lucario. I have some business to conduct." Lu use extreme speed to get to him fast like. He coverd his dis with aura, and slugged him in the stomach. He retaliated by kicking him into a wall. Lu unleashed a dragon pulse towards B.c.l. He nimbly doged it.

"Only cowards doge, Elyot!" Lu yelled. He detonated an aura sphere on Lu. The two continually fought until they ended up in the tallest tower in the castle.

"How long must this go on?" Elyot asked himself. Lu had made his aura blade, while El had drawn his. Sparks flew from their blades each time they met. They ended up pushing their two blades together.

"You know Lu, your blade is only as strong as your aura!" He took an almighty swing, and his sword sliced through Lu's aura blade. It still descended, and slashed through his chest. Lu fell to his knees. Elyot thrusted his sword through Lu's chest, and he coughed up blood. El kicked him off his sword.

"I told you that I would kill you." Lu started to laugh while coughing up blood.

"Hehehe. You have no idea what I'm capable of!" He stood up, and could barely keep his balance. He started to gather all of his energy. The ground slightly started to tremble. Elyot stared at him in amazement.

"How do you still have this much energy left? I put a hole in your chest! You should be dead!" Lu smiled.

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me, even more in the next second. His radiant blue aura showed up again. "HAAAAA!" Lu yelled. He seemed to turn into a shiny lucario, but the usuall grey on the chest was black. Where everything blue was on him became yellow. Elyot gaped at him.

"What kind of magic is this?" He demanded. Lu chuckled.

"No magic. Just power. Pure power. He now moved faster than he could using extreme speed. He punched, kicked, and slammed into Elyot. Lu made another aura sword. Their swords collided and stayed. "Hey, Elyot! You blade is only ad strong ad it's metal!"

Elyot was dumbfounded. Lu began to charge up his aura cannon.

"No! Please! I'll surrender! Anything but that!" but it was too late. Lu fired, and it's power was 10 times greater than the one at the cliff battle. When it hit Elyot, he was blown through the ceiling and sent off into the sky. Then it exploded. It looked like the death star getting blown up. He fell, and landed on the lake shore. Bone clan saw this, and fled the battle almost instantaneously. Two grabbed Elyot, and they emptied out of the area. The Order had won this battle. Lu changed back to normal, and passed out from blood loss.

Lu woke up in a bed. He was in the hospital wing of Grand Castle. Zoroark was asleep, on the ground, next to his bed. He tried to sit up, but was in too much pain, so he dare not try it again. Bishop walked in. "Hey, guys! He's awake!" Bisharp, Scizor, Nestice came inside, and Zoroark stood up, stretched and yawned.

"Where's Lucario?" he asked. Scizor and Bisharp exchanged glances.

"Well, she's run off." Nestis said. Lu sighed.

"I'm not surprised. Did she take the other two with her?" Nestis nodded.

"Well, there's nothing left to do but see where the dice fall this time. And I'll be in bed for several days. Bisharp, I'm leaving you in charge." He nodded.

"Yes, sir." Lu drifted back off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Order of the Knights

Chapter 4

The Aftermath

This is a Pokemon parody. All people, places, things, and ideas belong to their rightful owners.

Lu rested in the hospital wing for several days. Parts of the castle that were damaged got patched up and fixed. The suits were left active, in case Bone clan came back for revenge. Zoroark, being his best friend, stayed by his side almost all of the time. The other three had to keep a look out for any danger. Lu woke up for meals and to drink water, but slept most of the time. Two suits stood guard at the hospital wing's door, and three kept watch inside.

After two more days,Lu sat up. He looked across the room, and examined a clock. He saw that it was 7:41 in the morning. He looked to his side, and Zoroark was asleep on a chair this time. His ear twitched, and he jolted up.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed in glee. Lu smiled.

"Yes, that I am. Is still hurt though." He noticed that he had a bandage wrapped around his chest.

"I knew you were tough, but you survived a hole being put through your chest! You're something else, you know that?" Lu had blushed this time. Nestis walked in.

"I thought I heard you." He walked towards Lu's bed. "Everything's back to normal, sir. No sign of Bone clan anywhere in our territory." Lu sighed.

"I didn't expect them to linger. But they're resilient. The won't stop until they have us on the ground begging for death. Remember," he looked up at Nestis, "I was one of them." Lu lied back down, and closed his eyes. He soon returned to sleep.

Bisharp decided to take necessary precautions. He organized scout teams and patrol teams. At twenty points around the forest surrounding the castle they built watch towers, armories, and first aid stations all inside small forts made from wood. Each patrol passed between two of the forts at any time.

"I'd like to see bone clan try to get to the castle this time!" Scizor said. Bisharp scoffed.

"I don't thing patrols and wooden fortresses will keep them at by for long."

Elyot was angered by his defeat, but was also scared by it. He had seen powers not known to anything, even history. Back at their city, he stormed off into his mansion. He entered, walked into the great hall, checked to see if no one was looking, and slid his stone throne to the side, and revealed a hidden passageway. He entered it, and the doorway shut behind him. A stairwell led up. He followed it up all the way to the top. A cold cave room opened up, with light coming in from cracks in the ceiling. He was almost to the top of the mountain. He went through another passageway, and ended up inside a circular room with chairs along the walls on top of a raised wall. A purple light started to glow in the room.

"Why have you disturbed our slumber?" a voice echoed amongst the walls. Elyot kneeled on one knee.

"I have dire news. I-"

"We know of your terrible folly, child." another voice, sounding female, echoed too.

"He must be stopped. He is a threat to my clan and the natural balance." Yet another voice echoed.

"So he is. What you will do is find the lost tribe of the ones who practiced the dark arts. Only with their help will you crush the Order." The light faded away, and Elyot left. As he walked down the stairs, he thought aloud.

"Hmm. The Shadow Arts Tribe. Even though I don't approve of their practices, they're the clan's only hope. And the forest Pokemon thought that we were savage and evil!"

The End

(not really!)


End file.
